The Lego Batman
Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2 is the sequel to Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie . It was released on October 29, 2009. Synopsis The video starts with Batman & Spider-Man sitting in front of the Batcomputer talking about how Batman put Robin up for adoption, and Superman adopted him (and is using him as a slave, making Robin clean the house despite Superman's abilities). Batman expresses his relief in letting Robin go, talking about how much pain Robin put him through (Batman says Robin kept throwing Batarangs against the wall which hit him on the face every time, yet never learned his lesson). Spider-Man then asks Batman what's going on in Gotham, and his response is Batman: ''" Oh man - there's nothing going on tonight. I mean, just two kidnappings, a fire, and a prison riot, but thats it."'' Meanwhile the Joker, Two Face, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow break out of Arkham Asylum. The next day they had a meeting to discuss their revenge on Batman. Joker suggests making a plan and saying that thay shouldn't go with the usual plan. Killer Croc asks what the usual plan was, and Joker says,"You know, go up to Batman, try and shoot him, he dodges the bullets, and then we all get caught." Mr. Freeze says that's a great plan, but Joker says that the plan sucks. Two-Face suggests they put a new villain on the team, but Joker says it's a bad idea because that would mean getting a new gun, which he can't do because of the poor economy. The Scarecrow then shoots Mr. Freeze to create a spot, and they now decide for a new member. Back at the Batcave, Batman and Spider-Man are playing Batman: Arkham Asylum, when a reporter comes up on the screen and tells Batman that the villians broke out of Arkham Asylum. Batman asked if the cell doors were made of paper. The reporter says yes, the arcetecht was Japenese. Batman gives the promise that he and Spider-Man will be there, only to find out that Spider-Man is taking a dump. The villians were having new villian interviews. Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) came and told the villains about himself. Joker thought that sounded pretty good, but Two-Face says he smells like crap. Sidious apologized and said that he forgot to change before he came to the villains. Then his pants were leaking with poop. Lex Luthor came to the interview, but was turned down for being more crazy then the Joker (for the fact that he decided to feed Batman a burger made out of his dead parents). Irina Spalko came, but was turned down for being "Waaaaaay to ugly". Last was the Green Goblin, who said that he was the arch enemy of Spider-Man. Joker said Spider-Man was lame and that Batman was the "real deal". Goblin said, "Shut up! Spider-Man's hard!" Two-Face said, "Alright, Joker. Let's just team up and take them both down. Joker said that he would team up with Goblin as long as they killed Gblin in the end. Killer Croc said he wanted to feast on Batman and Spider-Man's bodies. Spider-Man finally gets out of the bathroom, and they get ready to leave for the battle. They asked Alfred for the Batmobile, but he crashed it trying to do wheelie. Alfred told him that the Riddler destroyed it so they use Batman's backup Batmobile (which is just a normal blue coloed car with bat wings on the trunk). At the evil lair, Joker said, "You are so lame! Who the f*ck dresses up like a Goblin?" Green Goblin said that he was way better than the Joker in every way. Then Joker and Green Goblin were having a rock-paper-scissors contest when Robin comes out in a Batman costume (so he can distract the villians from Batman and Spidey). The villains killed Robin with their guns. Then Batman and Spider-Man performed a sneak attack. Batman attacks the Joker and Spider-Man attacks Killer Croc. Green Goblin attempts shooting Spider-Man, but Spidey uses Croc ase a sheild. Batman and Joker roll around in circles and roll out the evil lair and fall off a big hill. Batman falls into a pillow company and the Joker falls into a porcupine breeding company. Spider-Man tosses the Green Goblin at Scarecrow and throws a bomb at Two-Face. Green Goblin gets up and tries to shoot Spidey again, but Spidey ducks and the Goblin kills Scarecrow. Then Spidey attacks Green Goblin and they roll out the lair up to the unharmed Batman, and Spidey smashes The Goblin's head into the pavement. Batman askes Spidey if he's okay, but he reveals that his arm's torn off. Batman says they'll just go to Target and get a new arm, but Spider-Man mentions the discontinuation of Lego Spider-Man. Joker is still alive in the porcupine breeding company but is stabbed by porcupine needles all over his body. He yells for help. Joker then says, "Oh, I hate my job." Trivia/Goofs This is the first appearance of Killer Croc. How did Spider-Man's arm get torn off in the first place? Although Harley Quinn is seen in a poster, she is never seen or referenced in the video. Cast Video Lego Batman & Spider-Man 2 on YouTube Category:Lego Batman